Nocturne Repair
by Ryuuette
Summary: A small mishap wounds Demyx and he has little to no strength left in his body. Someone comes to his aid. But who is it? An OC that's borrowed. Slight OOCnes from Demmy


_Hey guys!! It's been a while since I put something up. Even at that, something completed. _

**Demyx:** Oh come on, you've been occupied with college and cosplaying.

_Not a good enough excuse. Anyway, I figured I should put something up now. And seeing as how I'm getting into the liking more and more of Kingdom Hearts (one reason why I was busy with the cosplaying) I thought I should start writing KH stories._

**Demyx:** And you had to start off with this oneshot, didn't you?

_Gimme a break. Next story I swear you'll get to have some fun._

**Demyx:** Yay!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2, Demyx, Lexaeus, Organization XIII, or Castle Oblivion. The character of Tigress a.k.a. Chronicler belongs to my friend._

_SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs_

**Nocturne Repair**

Heavy breathing was heard through the ever-continuous halls of Castle Oblivion. A darkened figure staggered through the corridors, searching for his room as he leans against the walls. As he would leave one spot, a stain of deep crimson would remain on the gray stone.

It didn't take too much longer. The figure looked up at a door to see the Roman-written numeral IX. Opening the door, he was only able to take a few steps into what he considered his dorm room before collapsing to the ground.

Demyx lay weak on the chilled floor. He had difficulty just trying to get up. Small parts of his being began to vanish from his prone form. His blood pooled under him as he shivered. The castle was cold and he grew colder as the life fluid flowed from his body.

"Just one question… All I wanted to ask… Was one question…"

The Melodious Nocturne had gone to find Lexaeus to ask him about an up-coming assignment. He found himself in the gym where the stench of sweat and humidity reigned supreme. Finding it unbearable, the water sprite removed his jacket and went to the higher-up's side. The brawny one had just finished… something when Demyx had tapped his shoulder.

In a flash, Lexaeus had spun around. His weapon – of which he had summoned – flew from his dampened grip. The Nocturne couldn't move or summon anything fast enough. Now the end result could be seen.

"Demyx," a voice came quietly, "Demyx, where are you?"

That was Tigress. She was friendly to only so many of the Organization, him being one of the lucky ones. Her role among the few of them was vital. The stories she wrote, the way she spoke… She was their fire, the thing that kept the few of them going.

She was their Chronicler.

"Tigress…" he whispered hoarsely, trying to get up to fail yet again, "Tigress, in here…"

A shadow soon loomed over him, and he shut his eyes. If the person at the door was one of the others, what would happen? Would this be the day that he was to finally vanish into the darkness? No, he didn't want to go this way… He didn't want to go at all.

"Oh heavens. Dem?"

The female voice soothed him again as the Nocturne knew who it was.

"Tigress…"

"Let me help you."

Slowly lifting him to his feet, the young woman helped him to his bed. The proclaimed Chronicler set him against a bed post. She carefully removed his now blood-drenched trench coat and gasped as the sight she beheld.

"Demyx…"

The ebony muscle tank that had lain underneath was shredded on the right side. This revealed a deep gash in which the ivory of rib-bone could be seen. Blood vessels were sliced, let alone muscle and tendon.

Quickly, Tigress set to work. Once she had removed the shirt, the Chronicler pulled out the first-aid kit that was pretty much standard in _any_ of the Organization rooms – she knew this for a fact – and took out the supplies for cleaning, stitching, and bandaging. She lay Demyx down on his bed and started the process she had gone through many times before with the others.

After what seemed ages, Tigress finished up with the Nocturne. He had fallen unconscious as she had stitched him up, but he would need it. Lots of it. As badly as he had been hurt, he would be greatly weakened and out of commission for at least a week.

"I need to talk with one of the others," whispered the young woman to no one in particular.

After cleaning up the blood that had attempted to stain the floor, she went to the door, glancing over her shoulder. If she looked close enough, a meek smile would have been seen on the blond Nobody's lips.

"Thank… you…" was all that was uttered as Demyx completely drifted into a land of deep and peaceful slumber.

_EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe _

_Alright now, if you could please review? I don't want any flames please and thank you. You don't want Demyx to cry do you? Didn't think so! So press that little button down there!!_

_VVVV That one there! _


End file.
